


Choices

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [54]
Category: Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Confessions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: When one man breaks her heart, Rory finds out that there has been someone waiting in the wings to take his chance with her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Rory Gilmore, Past Harry Potter/Hermione Granger, Past Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger - Relationship
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the fifth of my next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: A crossover. sableye supplied me with the general concept for this story.. I also used this story for my Cast The Dice challenge for the Three of a Kind score with the trope of Confessions.
> 
> Thank you xxDustNight88 for assuring me that this wasn't a dreadful interpretation of the concept!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione Granger always dreamed of a life in a different city after graduating from Hogwarts. To make that dream come true, she decided to apply to the Ivy Leagues. When the acceptance letters started to flood in, Hermione knew she had to choose. After a discussion with her long-time boyfriend, she knew that Yale was the place for her to call home.

Harry Potter couldn't say no when his girlfriend asked him to move across the pond with her and attend Yale University. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, and when his acceptance letter came in the mail, Harry had never been more happy. He was looking forward to a life away from the notoriety that he and Hermione had gained after the Wizarding War.

Hermione and Harry had great success during their time at Yale. They had become friends with another young couple they had met through their experiences with the life and death Brigade. Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore opened Hermione and Harry's eyes to a world of adventure that didn't always lead to life-threatening injuries.

Logan Huntzberger struggled with his identity at Yale because his father and his grandfather had both attended and graduated with high honors. Both men who have come before him were driven and knew exactly what they wanted to do upon graduation. But that was something that Logan struggled with every day until he met Rory Gilmore.

Rory Gilmore had spent her entire life questioning whether or not she belonged to the high society life that her grandparents prided themselves in, and her mother had chosen to run away from at a young age. Rory had chosen to attend Yale University to make her grandparents proud, and along the way she had made some of her best friends. She found the person she thought was the love of her life, and she would one day marry.

However, that dream collapsed in front of her eyes when she walked into her boyfriend's apartment to find another woman curled up in his bed next to him. She refused to give him the chance to explain and stormed away from his apartment, never looking back. Rory was certain that she knew who was with him and she needed to find Harry as soon as possible. She didn't want him to find out the truth the same way that she had found it out.

"I can't believe I ever trusted him after everything that happened at Honor's wedding," Rory sighed, unlocking the door to her apartment, shoving it open, and slowly making her way inside to collapse on the couch. She picked a pillow up off the couch and held it close to her stomach as she wrapped her arms around it.

Rory leaned her head against the back of the couch, batting her eyes to fight back the tears she felt pooling up in the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered shut. Maybe if she pretended that she didn't see anything, then she could have a clean break with Logan and move on with her life.

A faint knocking at her door pulled Rory out of her thoughts. She glanced in the direction of the sound out of the corner of her eye and let out a sigh. "It's open," she huffed, pushing herself up and readjusting the pillow on her lap.

Harry popped his head inside the door with a halfhearted smile on his face. "Are you okay?" he asked, slipping between the door and the frame before closing the door behind him.

Rory looked at him for a few minutes with a furrowed brow and leaning her head from side to side. She wasn't sure if he knew something that he just was not sharing. Or if he was genuinely asking if she was okay without knowing what was going on. "I've been better," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she squeezed the pillow in her lap tightly. "How are you?"

Harry leaned against the door and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet for a few moments before looking back up at Rory. "I'm coming to terms with a few things, but it's for the better," he replied. "What's going on with you?"

"I walked in on Logan with another girl," Rory sighed, pounding her fist against the edge of the couch as her head dropped back against the couch.

"Oh," Harry replied, watching her from where he stood. He bit his lower lip as he slipped a hand out of his pocket and carded it through his hair.

Rory's head jolted up at his response, and she looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "What do you mean, oh?"

"That sucks," Harry replied, half-smiling at her.

"What do you know?" Rory asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the pillow in her lap.

"Nothing," Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're lying," Rory replied, tossing the pillow off of her lap and jumping up from the couch. She made her way over to him and stood a step away from his face and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you know?"

Harry looked at her for a few moments before hanging his head and taking a deep breath. "Hermione and I broke up last week when I caught Logan sneaking out of her flat," he admitted, peeking up at Rory.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory shouted, smacking Harry in the arm.

"I thought you knew," Harry replied, leaning his head back against the door. "I didn't know until I saw you with Logan at the homecoming game that you and Logan were still together."

"I'm an idiot," Rory huffed, hanging her head as she scrubbed a hand over her face.

Harry reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her head up to look at him. "You are not an idiot."

Rory looked at him with hooded eyes. He was smiling at her as his thumb brushed over her cheek, wiping away the few stray tears that had begun rolling down her cheeks.

Harry looked at her briefly. Closing his eyes, he slowly leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. He paused momentarily and took a deep breath.

Rory tilted her head back and pressed her lips to Harry's, taking him by surprise. His lips were soft, and Rory smiled when she felt his other hand against the small of her back. She took a half-step forward and draped a hand over his shoulder as the kiss deepened.

After a few moments, the two pulled apart. Neither one was ready to break the silence, but they knew that it was needed.

"I've wanted to do that for months," Harry confessed, leaning his head back to rest it against the door.

Rory looked up at him with a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "What took you so long?" she teased.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but snapped it closed quickly. He leaned forward and captured Rory's lips with his for another kiss. Reaching out for her hand as he kissed, Harry walked her back towards the couch.

They pulled apart for a moment to get situated. Both of them were smiling from ear to ear; previous relationships were forgotten for the time being. Their moment was now, and neither of them wanted to waste any more moments on people who don't truly care about them.


End file.
